1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved movable buckle structure, wherein its male connector and female connector are made of metal, characterized in that two pivotal connecting bases and a guiding block are integrally coupled and disposed at the lateral side of the front end of the male connector, and two concave grooves are disposed between the inner side of the two pivotal connecting bases and the outer side of the guiding block for embedding two elastic brackets, fixing in position, and providing elasticity. It makes two latching blocks to extend outward or contract inward such that the female connector can be locked or detached. Such structure can stand coldness and will not become brittle, and further can strengthen the exerted tension as well as the durability and artistic look, and thus enhancing the company""s competitiveness and satisfying the consumer""s needs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a movable buckle is composed of a male connector and a female connector, and the traditional male connector and female connector are made of plastic material. Its shortcomings including its brittle property that will be damaged easily in cold zones, its limited exerted tension, and inharmonic appearance, etc generally cause the product to break or damage. It does not comply with the requirements for market competitiveness, environment protection, and consumer""s needs.
In view of the shortcomings and inconvenience of the prior art mentioned above, which are the subjects of improvements for a long time, hence the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the foregoing shortcomings and invented the present invention.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to use the traditional movable buckle structure as a base to make changes to the material selection and manufacture technology on the male connector such that the design of the integrally coupled male connector, pivotal connecting base, and guiding block can couple to the components such as the latching block and the pivotal member, and it also meets the requirement of the principle of elasticity for the elastic bracket. When external force is exerted, the two latching blocks generate an extension or contraction to lock or detach the female connector. Therefore, it enhances the competitiveness of the product, satisfies customer""s requirements, and complies with the quality standard specification of the product.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.